Inesperado!
by t.mozart
Summary: uma garota vai viajar pra um acampamento com conhecidos, e acaba tendo surpresas desagradaveis!
1. PRIMEIRO PASSO!

"_O eterno é meu pastor, por isso nada me pode faltar, ele me faz repousar em campos verdejantes, conduz-me á águas tranqüilas e restaura minha alma, guia-me por veredas da justiça por amor de seu nome. E ainda que eu siga pelo vale das sombras da morte, nada temerei, pois tu estás comigo. Teu cajado e teu bordão me darão apoio e conforto. Me prepara uma mesa de delicias na presença de meus inimigos e unges com óleo minha cabeça e o cálice transborda, certamente bondade e misericórdia me acompanharão por todos os dias da minha existência, e para todo sempre eu habitarei a casa do eterno..."_

**Porque coisas ruins acontecem com pessoas boas? A resposta talvez ninguém saiba...**

**Nada como uma vida emocionante com bruxos, vampiros, lobisomens, histórias de amores irreais. Desejamos mais intensidade em nossas vidas, mais acontecimentos, mais emoções fortes... e comigo, como com qualquer outra pessoa, não podia ser diferente, mas se eu soubesse que seria assim, nunca teria desejado!**

Sou sonhadora, inteligente, e muito, muito tímida... cheguei á Ottawa á dois anos, mas nunca consegui me inturmar realmente com as pessoas daqui, por isso minha vida tem sido basicamente, livros e internet... meus pais percebem a dificuldade que tenho em fazer amigos, e eles, coitados, sofrem mais com isso do que eu!

Já estava cansada dessa minha vida sem graça, sem sal... estava decidida em mudar minha situação, queria mais aventura, mais emoção, queria amigos, risadas, histórias pra contar...

Essa semana seria a ultima antes das férias escolares, e algumas pessoas haviam combinado de ir acampar juntos.

Jess, uma amiga minha, havia sido chamada pra acampar também... e ela por sua vez, me chamou pra ir junto.

- o que acha Sarah? Pode ser tudo que você quer... e também fará novos amigos! Disse Jess.

- talvez seja bom eu ir mesmo, preciso falar com meus pais!

Assim que cheguei em casa, fui direto ao assunto:

- mãe... esse ano não quero ir passar as férias na casa da tia Ellen!

- não? – minha mãe falou surpresa...

- e onde você está pensando em ir? Perguntou meu pai.

- o pessoal da escola vai acampar, e me chamaram, eu acho que seria bom eu ir!

Meus pais se olharam, com um riso escondido no rosto. Eu sabia que eles iriam deixar, tudo que eles querem é que eu me sinta confortável e feliz aqui.

Imediatamente liguei para Jess, e contei a novidade... ela quase não conseguia falar de tanta euforia, parecia mais feliz que eu, na verdade eu estava mais nervosa e preocupada do que contente, não sei porque...

Pensei a noite inteira sobre a viajem, sobre tudo de bom e ruim que poderia acontecer, quase não consegui dormir... Decidi não ir mais, mas como dá a noticia a Jess? Mais uma coisa pra me preocupar... ai meu Deus, já vi que essa noite seria longa!

Na manhã seguinte, mal pude chegar na porta da escola, Jess veio correndo, pulando e gritando me abraçar!

Mais antes mesmo que ela pudesse abrir a boca, eu soltei:

- Jess... eu pensei melhor, e não vou mais, algo me diz que não vai dar muito certo!

Ela me olhou com um ar de decepcionada, frustrada:

- Mas porque Sarah? Eu já avisei todo o pessoal, eles ficaram animados, todos tiveram muita curiosidade em te conhecer! – disse Jess...

E enquanto Jess soltava todos os argumentos possíveis pra q eu fosse... algo me chamou atenção... algo nada, ALGUÉM... alto, moreno, olhos castanhos claros, e o sorriso mais lindo que eu já havia visto, e ele estava vindo em nossa direção, eu tava tão maravilhada que nem deu tempo de ficar nervosa... quando eu vi, ele já estava em nossa frente falando com Jess:

- Heey Jess... esta é a garota que viajará com nós? Sarah né?

Jess, estava preste a falar que eu não ia mais... mas antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca, eu disse:

- Sim, sou eu! E ri disfarçadamente pra ela.

Ela não era nenhuma bobinha, e se tocou o motivo da minha mudança repentina!

- Prazer, Rodrigo ... disse ele!


	2. APROXIMAÇÃO

A noite, em casa, só, pensei ... Onde estava Rodrigo esses anos que eu nunca o havia visto? Impossível não nota-lo nesse tempo que moro aqui! Meu Deus, será que eu sou tão tímida que quis que ninguém me notasse e também não notei ninguém?

Entre meus pensamentos, acabei dormindo ... e no meio da noite, senti um cheiro, um cheiro que me lembra o belo Rodrigo, em seguida foi entrando uma leve brisa fria e dentro do quarto. Abri os olhos, e foi como ver um vulto ... Não é nada pensei tremendo, acho que mais de medo do que de frio! Fechei as janelas ...

- Elas como Podiam ter se aberto? Perguntei-me.

Enfim, voltei a dormir ... e depois disso, sonhei com ele a noite inteira!

Logo de manhã, meu primeiro pensamento foi: será que vou vê-lo? Será que ele vai falar comigo?

Arrumei-me o mais rápido que pude, tomei café e fui correndo pra escola!

Foi como ele adivinhar o que eu pensava, assim que cheguei foi a primeira pessoa que eu vi, e ele abriu aquele sorriso lindo pra mim, quase me desmanchei ... mas fui forte e continuei de desmaiar sem pé! Mais era uma imensa vontade.

- Oi Sarah! Ele disse simpático.

- Oi! Eu respondi tímida.

- E aí, ansiosa com uma viajem? Ele Continuou puxando papo.

- Um pouco ... eu respondi quase morrendo! Eu não sabia o que falar agir, como, naquele momento parecia que eu tinha problemas mentais!

E como sempre, eu estraguei tudo, ele pensou que eu não estava muito afim de papo, inventou uma desculpa e saiu! Jess chegou logo em seguida, e foi logo soltando um comentário malicioso:

- Hum, não gamou né Rodrigo? Quem vê pensa que você é santa danadinha! Ela disse brincando.

E eu como sempre, fiquei super vermelha com esse comentário! Mas continuou Jess:

- Rolou um clima entre vocês, eu vi!

- Jess magina! Pare de dizer besteiras e vamos pra aula! Eu falei.

Enquanto passávamos no corredor, distraídas, outra pessoa me chamou atenção!

Outro cara lindo, moreninho, alto, mais com uma cara fechada, não parecia que gostava muito de conversa!

- Lindos esses escondidos onde estavam? Por que eu nunca reparei neles? Perguntei a mim mesmo.

- Ele é o Rodrigo chegaram só a dois meses! São primos eu acho, esse aí é o Rick! Disse Jess.

Quando passamos em um frente ao outro ele olhou nos meus olhos profundamente, de repente me arrepiei toda!

- Nossaaa! Que te deu olhada fatal que ele! Ele também vai pro acampamento, será que você vai ser disputada? Jess comentou com um ar de deboxe!

- Você fala tantas besteiras Jess! Eu falei reprovando o que ela disse!

Essa seria a ultima aula, e no fim de semana seria uma viajem ...

Faltavam duas noites, e eu sabia que seriam duas noites mal Dormidas por causa da minha ansiedade!

Em fim, chegou o dia, acordei cedo, me arrumei, peguei minhas coisas, me despedi dos meus pais, e sai ao encontro do pessoal! Quando cheguei, A maioria já estava lá, percebi que eu não era uma ansiosa única! Entrei no ônibus, e mal pude escolher meu lugar, Rodrigo havia guardado um ao lado dele pra mim!

- Sarah? Senta aqui, eu estava guardando pra você! Ele disse.

Meu Deus, que fofo que ele é!

- Obrigada. Eu respondi, meio sem saber o que falar.

Sentei, mais algo me incomodava, estava me sentindo como se estivesse sendo vigiada, olhei pra todos os lados, e percebi que Rick não tirava os olhos de nós dois!


End file.
